La scelta di Afrodite
by PearlofNightF1
Summary: Durante l'allenamento Camus toglie la maschera a Milo scoprendo il segreto che il Gold Saint dello Scorpione celava da tanto tempo. Dopo un forte litigio con l'Acquario, Milo cadrà vittima della Dea Afrodite che vuole usare il suo corpo per tornare sulla terra. Fanfic nata dopo aver visto il design di Milo in Legend of Sanctuary di cui uso lo scenario e alcuni elementi visti nel tr


Il sole brillava nella piccola arena dove due giovani Gold Saint si stavano concentrando su i loro allenamenti.

Camus guardò ancora una volta il suo avversario e il suo migliore amico Milo in attesa di una sua mossa. Il custode dell'undicesima casa, osservò la maschera che lo Scorpione portava sul sempre sul volto e ancora una volta il suo cervello si poneva la seguente domanda:_ " Ma perché Milo portava quella maschera_?" E nessuna delle sue ipotesi sembrava quella giusta.

Fin dal giorno in cui si erano incontrati, il giorno dell'investitura a Gold Saint, Milo aveva sempre tenuto quella maschera calata sul suo volto e nonostante le ipotesi pesanti di Death Mask non aveva mai ceduto dal togliersela.

Camus osservò gli occhi ametista del suo avversario rimanendo per un attimo incantato e il suo cuore cominciò a battere più forte e distolse lo sguardo per non arrossire. Quel sentimento di amicizia che provava verso l'amico, si era rapidamente trasformato in un sentimento d'amore.

Milo era riuscito dove gli altri Gold Saint avevano miseramente fallito: entrare nella sua maschera di ghiaccio e toccare con mano il suo cuore, portando il calore e il sole fino nel profondo della sua anima e non permettendo di farlo diventare completamente un soldato di ghiaccio.

Non gli importava, se sotto a quella maschera si nascondeva un uomo bello o brutto, questo non gli importava, lui amava lo Scorpione per l'aspetto interiore che aveva imparato a conoscere, sopportare e infine apprezzare durante tutti quei anni trascorsi insieme, il resto era secondario.

Non l'aveva mai detto a Milo tutto questo perché voleva che anche l'amico si fidasse completamente di lui togliendo quella dannata maschera. Nell'ultimo periodo aveva allontanato Milo con freddezza e evitato ogni tipo di contatto con lo Scorpione facendo soffrire molto il suo amico.

Voleva con questo metodo far capire a Milo, che se volevano continuare ad avere un rapporto d'amicizia (o amore) doveva fidarsi completamente di lui e rivelare il segreto dietro quella maschera, tanto lui non avrebbe mai rivelato agli altri Gold Saint la verità.

Milo domandò con tono arrogante: Cosa c'è Acquario? Hai paura di attaccarmi? Se non vieni tu, vengo io!. Scattò dal suo posto, avvicinandosi con aria minacciosa al suo avversario.

Camus bloccò il pugno di Milo con entrambe le mani e lo Scorpione sferrò rapido un calcio colpendo l'Acquario sull'addome. Nonostante la maschera, Camus percepiva la risata di Milo e subito ricambio l'attacco sferrando un pugno sullo stomaco del greco che subito indietreggio.

Nonostante Milo sembrava essere tozzo e robusto con la cloth d'oro, i suoi movimenti erano eleganti e veloci come l'insetto velenoso che rappresentava la sua armatura e Camus sapeva bene quando quel aracnide poteva essere pericoloso e si preparò a difendere un nuovo attacco del Saint.

Milo ripartì nuovamente all'attacco, colpendo Camus con ripetuti pugni e calci, mentre l'Acquario si difendeva dall'offensiva dello Scorpione parando o evitando gli attacchi.

Lo Scorpione gridò volendo stuzzicare il suo avversario: Impegnati di più Camus! Non mi consideri un avversario abbastanza degno della tua forza o ti sei indebolito?. In quel momento l'unghia diventò di color scarlatto e lo Scorpione era pronto per un nuovo assalto contro il suo avversario.

Camus evitò una Scarlett Needle e colpì in pieno il volto di Milo con la sua _Polvere di Diamanti_, facendo sbalzare lo Scorpione a terra, a pochi passi dell'Acquario. In un primo momento, Camus pensò di aver esagerato, ma vedendo Milo che si stava subito rialzando si tranquillizzò e attese una nuova mossa del Gold Saint.

Milo sorrise e esclamò: Ottimo colpo Cam! Finalmente ti stai impegnando!. Scoppio a ridere, ma subito si bloccò quando vide il volto pallido del compagno di allenamenti: Cam, cosa è successo? Guarda che non mi ha ferito.. Disse con tono simpatico per togliere la preoccupazione dagli occhi di Camus, l'uomo di cui si era innamorato, ma ancora trovava la forza di rivelare i suoi sentimenti all'Acquario perché sapeva di averlo ingannato Camus per tanti anni.

Camus disse balbettando e perdendo per un attimo la freddezza che lo contraddistingueva: Mi-lo … la tua mas-che-ra.. Ecco finalmente la risposta alla sua domanda sulla maschera, ecco perché quel suo tono di voce gli era sembrato troppo femminile per un uomo così come il taglio degli occhi in tutti quei anni.

Milo è una donna non un uomo!

L'Acquario pensò guardando per la prima volta quel volto e i capelli rossi che ondeggiavano nel vento "_E' bellissima_".

La Gold Saint dello Scorpione impallidì e si portò le mani sul volto cominciando a tastarlo con le mani, per poi concentrare il suo cosmo e rimettersi l'elmo con la maschera, mentre Camus rimaneva immobile e ancora sbigottito dalla scoperta.

Milo gridò con tono sbrigativo: Per oggi l'allenamento può considerarsi concluso!. Lasciò l'arena talmente velocemente da non dare tempo a Camus di proferire parola.

L'Acquario rimase da solo nell'arena e pensò "_Devo parlare con lui …lei! Se ne è andata senza lasciarmi il tempo di proferire una parola_" Lasciò pure lui l'arena, mentre il cielo si riempiva di nuvole grigie.

Milo si rifugiò nell'ottava casa, ancora sconvolta da quello che era successo poco fa nell'arena. Non poteva credere che l'elmo aveva ceduto rivelando in quella maniera il suo segreto a Camus e così sgretolando il rapporto, già compromesso, con l'Acquario. Come pensava di essere accetta da lui, dopo avergli mentito per così tanto tempo e avergli fatto credere di essere un uomo?

Si lasciò crollare lungo una delle colonne del tempio, in preda allo sconforto più totale ma subito si rialzò sentendo la voce di Camus: Milo, sei nella tua casa? Ti devo parlare di quanto è successo poco fa nell'arena..

Milo si rialzò e andò incontro al custode dell'Undicesima casa e domandò con tono aspro: Cosa vuoi da me, Acquario?. Si sentì infastidita di avere interesse di Camus dopo intere settimane di freddezza e di rifiuto da parte di quest'ultimo. Aveva paura che tutta questa attenzione da parte del francese nei suoi confronti, fosse nata dal fatto che l'Acquario aveva scoperto il suo segreto.

: Volevo parlare di alcune cose con te! Cominciando da quello che è successo in arena.. Cominciò Camus con il suo solito tono freddo e guardando Milo dritto negli occhi.

: E di che cosa c'è da discutere?. Chiese sempre con lo stesso tono, Milo.

: Volevo dirti che manterrò il tuo segreto, se è quello che desideri, e domandarti un paio di cose e che ...

: Cosa che da chiedermi? Io sono un Gold Saint come te e gli altri! Credi che essere una donna, mi renda più debole?.

: Io non penso questo! Hai sempre compiuto le missioni affidate dal Grande Sacerdote con precisione e puntualità, per questo mi domando perché tieni nascosta la verità a tutti noi..

: Non sono affari che ti riguardo, Acquario! Perché adesso hai ritrovato questo interesse verso di me ? Mi hai respinta per settimane intere e adesso ti ripresenti qui a farmi l'interrogatorio!.

: ...

: Posso considerare questo tuo eloquente silenzio, la fine della nostra conversazione. Ritorna nel tuo tempio e lasciami sola.. Concluse Milo dando le spalle a Camus per dirigersi verso la sua stanza a riposare.

Camus fu più rapido e afferrò la mano di Milo stringendola con forza e obbligandola a girare verso di lui.

Milo si lamentò: Lasciami andare! Ti ho già detto che la nostra conversazione, termina qui!. Lo Scorpione cerco di divincolarsi, ma questa volta l'Acquario sembrava più forte e non aveva alcuna intenzione di mollare la presa.

Camus disse guardando Milo dritto negli occhi: Ti ho evitato perché tu nonostante la grande amicizia che ci accomuna, ti sei sempre rifiutata di toglierti quella dannata maschera. Come posso fidarmi di qualcuno che non si fida di me?.

Milo smise di lamentarsi e fissò Camus a bocca aperta, gli occhi lentamente si spensero e si velarono di una profonda tristezza. Sibilò a denti stretti abbassando il capo: Tu sei uguale agli altri ...

Camus esclamò sorpreso: Cosa?.

Milo urlò con tutta la rabbia e tristezza che provava in quel momento: Tu sei dannatamente uguale a tutti gli altri! Per questo sei diventato mio amico per scoprire il segreto della maschera. La nostra amicizia era tutta una falsità costruita a arte.. Sentì il cuore andare a pezzi, come aveva potuto innamorarsi di un individuo simile?

Camus mormorò con tono triste: Come fai a pensare una cosa simile? Se tra i Gold Saint era quello meno interessato a sapere la verità? Sei davvero una stupida, se pensi una cosa simile su di me.. Aveva sbagliato modo per convincere la greca a togliersi la maschera, ma Milo non poteva pensare quelle cose su di lui, non dopo tutti quei anni di splendida amicizia tra di loro.

Milo esclamò infuriata: Certo è come dici tu! Io sono stupida e tu un genio che non sbaglia mai. Sparisci dalla mia vista!. Riuscì a liberare la mano dalla morsa di Camus e mostro nuovamente le spalle all'Acquario sperando di aver concluso il discorso e di veder sparire quello che ormai considerava un ex amico dalla sua vista.

Camus esclamò con tono freddo: Non abbiamo ancora finito di p... Un tuono cadde vicino all'ottava casa e l'unghia rossa di Milo graffio il mento dell'Acquario sancendo la fine di ogni discorso tra i due.

Milo sibilò con tono aspro e con l'unghia puntata verso Camus: Vattene via! Non lo ripeterò più!.

Camus gettò un triste sospiro e si diresse verso l'uscita dell'ottava casa, mantenendo in apparenza la freddezza che lo contraddistingueva, mentre il suo cuore bruciava di dolore come la ferita che Milo gli aveva inferto con l'unghia.

Aveva sbagliato tutto e adesso questa sua scelta sbagliata, aveva ridotto in frantumi non solo la loro amicizia, ma anche la possibilità di dichiararsi a Milo. Il sole che lo aveva aiutato a non diventare completamente di ghiaccio era forse solo un ricordo lontano, e doveva solo incolpare se stesso.

Quando Milo vide Camus sparire dall'ottava casa cominciò a piangere, mentre fuori scoppiò un temporale


End file.
